


Yeah, This Is Love

by clearly_in_love_with_dmmd



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, probably too fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2567765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd/pseuds/clearly_in_love_with_dmmd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noiz has a nightmare and Koujaku comforts him, receiving some unexpected words from his lover...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yeah, This Is Love

 Koujaku found himself waking up in the middle of the night, feeling the sensation of something rustling beside him. He glanced over, seeing Noiz was weakly thrashing around in his sleep and in the faint light of the room he could see the pained expression on his face.

He yawned, leaning over and gently shaking his shoulder, “Hey, wake up, it’s alright.”

“Mm, no…Koujaku…”

He froze at hearing his lover calling out to him and instantly became worried, shaking him a little harder in the hopes of stirring him from his sleep.

“Hey, it’s alright. It’s only a nightmare,” he told him, his concern increasing as he realized Noiz still wouldn’t open his eyes.

“Koujaku…don’t leave…me…alone…”

He leaned over him catching either side of his face between his hands, “Noiz, it’s me. I’m right here. Please wake up and look at me.”

Noiz began calming at his touch and slowly opened his eyes, peering up at him, “Koujaku?”

“Are you alright?” he asked, caressing his cheek softly, now noticing that his forehead was covered in sweat.

What kind of awful dream must he have been having?

“…I’m fine. I was just having a…nightmare or something…”

“You had me worried,” he said, leaning forward and sliding his arms snugly around him, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

He waited for Noiz to call him an overreacting idiot and shove him away but he suddenly felt a hug wrap firmly around him, drawing them even tighter against each other.

He waited a few moments, taking advantage of the silence to enjoy the warmth of his lover enveloping him, before he drew back to look into his familiar green eyes.

“What was your dream about?” he asked, reaching up to take hold of his hand, bringing it up to his lips and pressing a soft kiss to his knuckles.

“…don’t want to talk about it.”

He couldn’t see it but he could always tell by the sound of his voice when Noiz was blushing.

“You were calling my name.”

“I don’t think so.”

He nodded, “You definitely were. You told me not to leave you. Was that what your dream was about?”

“…you were locking me in a room and no matter how much I begged you to you wouldn’t come back so I was alone…”

Koujaku quickly leaned forward, pressing a kiss to his forehead, “I would _never_ do that.”

“…I-I know.”

“Good,” Koujaku replied relieved, feeling Noiz suddenly squeeze his hand.

“You’ll never leave me right?”

He was so surprised to hear him ask something like that. In fact, he’d never thought he’d hear Noiz ask him something like that.

“Never,” he told him, meeting his lips with a soft peck, “I’ll never leave you.”

“Promise?”

He grinned, “I promise. You know how much I love you, Noiz.”

“I…um…love you too…” he suddenly mumbled softly.

Koujaku widened his eyes, not sure how to even register what he’d just heard.

“Wh-what did you just say?”

“I’m not saying it again,” he said huffily, turning his back to him.

He took the opportunity to slide up against him, slipping his arms back around his waist to draw him close. He pressed a kiss to his shoulder before he started nuzzling his back softly.

“I want to hear it again.”

“I didn’t say anything so just forget about it.”

He shook his head, “That could never happen. So I want to hear it again. It would make me really happy.”

“S-so? I’m not saying anything so just go back to sleep.”

“Mm, please?” he asked, starting to trail more kisses down along his back, feeling Noiz trembling softly at the feeling.

“Stop that…”

He grinned, “Since when do you ever want to stop?”

“Because…it’s not just about sex…with you…”

“Hm?”

Noiz rolled over, attempting his best glare at him, “I know you’re not that hard of hearing, old man.”

He took the opportunity to meet his lips, kissing him firmly and slipping his tongue through his parted mouth to tangle it together with his. He heard Noiz moan softly, reaching up to thread his fingers through his hair, deepening the kiss more.

“So if it’s not just about sex then what are you saying?” he asked, resting his forehead against his.

“You know what I’m saying idiot. I…love you…”

“And?”

Noiz suddenly reached up to bop the side of his head, “Don’t be so greedy.”

“I can’t help it when it comes to you,” he said, sliding the sheets down to begin covering his chest with open mouthed kisses, feeling Noiz trembling beneath him, the more he sucked at his skin.

He glanced down, grinning once he felt Noiz had gotten hard again.

“Do you want to do it again?” he asked, glancing up toward his lover for approval.

“Of course. You need to take responsibility…jerk...”

He quickly covered his lips again as he reached between them, slipping his fingers around his cock and beginning to move his hand quickly, hearing Noiz whimper softly into their kiss.

It didn’t take long for his hard on to return after hearing the lewd moans and cries that were coming from his lover’s lips. He wasn’t sure what had gotten into his Noiz but he loved it. He just loved everything about him.

“Enough with that…” Noiz said, suddenly reaching down and wrapping his hand around his cock, “I want this inside me Koujaku…”

This was too much for him to handle.

He sat up, reaching for the lotion they’d discarded onto the floor after their first round of trysts earlier and squirted some onto his fingers, sliding them into his entrance, hearing him immediately gasp in pleasure.

After making sure he was loosened up enough, he rubbed more lotion onto his cock, before drawing Noiz’s legs around his waist and lining up his cock to his hole. He moved slowly at first but he felt Noiz tighten his knees against him impatiently, silently asking for more. He quickened his pace, aiming for the spot he knew would make his lover feel it the most.

Noiz suddenly reached up to slide his arms around his neck, drawing their lips together for another heated kiss.

Koujaku could feel his resolve weakening the more his lover acted desperate for him and even though he thought it was impossible, he knew he was falling even more in love with him.

He sped up his hips more, sliding his entire length out before thrusting it entirely back in, knowing how much Noiz liked when he did.

“Ah, ah! Koujaku…!”

“I love you, Noiz…” he told him, sliding his arms securely around him and holding him close, feeling the heat of their bodies combining, making him dizzy.

He started moving his lips along his neck, sucking at the skin and nibbling at his ear to draw more of the lewd cries from his lover. He’d really never realized how greedy he was until it came to Noiz. He could never have enough of him. He just wanted everything.

“I-I’m coming soon…” Noiz told him, suddenly looking up at him with a heated expression, “I love you too Koujaku…”

That was all it took for him to climax, moaning loudly as he filled his lover and squeezing him closer as the pleasure overwhelmed him. Another thrust of his hips was all it took for Noiz to finish and he felt a warm liquid spray against his stomach.

After settling his breathing, he reached for a tissue to quickly clean them up before moving to the side and glancing toward his lover, knowing there was still blush on his freckle covered cheeks.

Before he could say anything, Noiz suddenly sat up and pushed him back onto the bed, straddling his waist.

“One more time…”

“I thought you said this wasn’t just about sex,” Koujaku teased as he pressed a kiss to his lips.

“It’s not sex. We’re making love,” he said, leaning toward him and pecking his lips sweetly.

Oh geez.

He was far too weak to refuse his lover when he acted like this.

“Alright. I’m all yours,” Koujaku told him, sitting up to slip his arms around his waist, “just like you’re all mine, right?”

“Sh-shut up,” he told him softly before covering his lips again and slipping his tongue in to meet his.

Koujaku smiled into their kiss, holding him tighter so Noiz would always feel reassured that he’d never let him go.

The next morning…

Koujaku glanced toward the clock, seeing he had to head to work in a few minutes. He knew Noiz always slept in late but he was still hoping he’d get to spend a little time with him before he had to leave.

He suddenly heard the sound of footsteps coming out of bedroom and glanced over, stopping once he saw Noiz had decided to put on one of his shirts he’d found in the dresser. It was so baggy on him and he wasn’t wearing anything underneath it…and this really was every guy’s fantasy.

“Good morning,” Koujaku greeted, hearing his voice crack timidly as he relished in how sexy he looked.

“Mm…did you make me breakfast?” he said, stretching his arms above his head as he yawned.

He grinned, “Well, I made you lunch since it’s almost one in the afternoon…”

Noiz stopped, glancing toward him, “…you’re not going to eat with me?”

“Sorry, I have to go to work in a little bit.”

“You said you didn’t have to work until three.”

He nodded, “Yeah, but one of my appointments called and wanted an earlier time.”

Noiz moved toward him then, suddenly crawling into his lap and slipping his arms around his neck, “But what about me? You’re just going to neglect me all day?”

“I thought you would um…be going home, like you usually do.”

“So you could bring some woman here instead?”

“Did you miss the part last night where I kept telling you I loved you? I don’t need any one else idiot.”

He leaned forward, covering his lips firmly before he reached up to ruffle his already bed rustled hair.

“You better not to cheat on me. I’ll never forgive you if you do…” Noiz mumbled, beginning to nuzzle his neck and slip his hands under his kimono.

“H-hey…I told you I have to go to work.”

“Buy you said you’d never leave me, right?” he said, peering up at him at him with feigned innocence.

“You’re cheating…” Koujaku told him, pecking his lips again, “you’re too much for me you know that?”

He nodded, “Good. That means you can never get tired of me.”

“I already told you that would never happen.”

“I’m not taking any chances. You’re mine.”

Koujaku grinned, “Yeah…I’m yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> This couple is just too much for me. Sorry for all that fluff but I hope you liked it. :)


End file.
